Solo es cuestion de tiempo
by MarceDaughterOfHades
Summary: A veces solo hay que esperar y tener paciencia para que las cosas sucedan. THALICO


POV: Nico

Enamorarse: uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa. Sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tener una relación con esa persona especial ya es otro tema, tal cosa puede ser fácil o complicada, dependiendo de quién te enamores por supuesto.

Mi problema es que me he enamorado de la persona que nunca se fijaría en mí, en un engendro de Hades .Y esa persona es Thalía Grace hija del "todo poderoso" Zeus.

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que la conocí, todavía lo recuerdo como fuera ayer

-comienzo del recuerdo -

Hoy era el baile de invierno en mi escuela, y mi hermana me había obligado a ir. Wii que emoción! (nótese mi sarcasmo).

A escondidas lleve mis cartas de mitomagia, para que Bianca no las vea. No sirvió de mucho ya que las termino viendo.

Al llegar al gimnasio nos sentamos en las gradas a la espera que terminara el bendito baile y poder ir a dormir. Y entonces la veo a ella, iba acompañada de una chica rubia de ojos grises, un chico con cabellos negros y a otro chico que conocía como Grover.

Pero solo enfoque mi atención en ella (hice lo mejor posible, ya que se dificultaba con la dislexia) debía admitir que era hermosa, todo de ella me fascinaba, su cabello en punta, su ropa negra, todo absolutamente todo.

Luego averigüe que se llamaba Thalía y que yo era un semidiós al igual que ellos. Luego mi hermana se unió a las cazadoras, para después ir a una misión con Percy y Annabeth y morir. Cuando me entere de la muerte de Bianca, sentí que algo en mí se rompió, sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo.

Me oculte en el bosque y llore, llore amargamente su muerte. Busque refugio en el único lugar en el que iban a aceptar tal cual soy, el inframundo, el reino de mi padre. Después de estar a su servicio un tiempo, conocí a un fantasma que dijo que podría ayudarme a volver a estar con mi hermana (claro sin morir yo también) de nuevo.

Este fantasma se llamaba Minos, me explico un truco que me ayudaría a traer de vuelta a Bianca. Para luego descubrir que Minos trabajaba para Cronos.

Finalmente ocurrió la segunda guerra titán, ahí la volví a ver, tan hermosa como siempre. Después de la batalla no la volví a ver hasta que las cazadoras junto con las amazonas secuestraron a Reyna.

Luego de la gigantomania, las cazadoras se quedaron en el campamento un mes. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que ella no se había ido con ellas, luego me di cuenta de que ya no tenía su aura de poder de teniente, lo que significaba que había abandonado las cazadoras.

Fin del recuerdo

Me levante de la cama y salí de la cabaña - wow ya es de noche- pensé. Así que me apresure a llegar al comedor, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, lo que significaba que ya había pasado la hora de comer. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cabaña y en el camino me choque con única persona que quería ver (aparte de hazel) esa persona era Thalía Grace, me disculpe y seguí avanzando hasta que sentí que me tiraban del brazo, me di vuelta para encontrarme con esos ojos azules eléctricos que tanto me enamoraban.

-A dónde vas con tanta prisa aliento de muerto?- dijo con su típica sonrisa picara

\- A mi cabaña - tonto tonto solo eso le vas a decir?!

En eso mi estómago rugió, mostrando el hambre que tenia

Rio- tienes hambre- no era una pregunta era una afirmación

Le sonrió - Si un poco -

\- Poco?! Jajaja tienes a un león ahí dentro -

Le sonreí nerviosamente

De repente se le iluminaron los ojos - Oye tengo un poco de comida en mi cabaña quieres venir?-

Automáticamente le conteste con un enérgico -SI!-

Después de eso me sonroje.

Juro que vi un pequeño sonrojo en ella también

\- ok vamos -

Caminamos juntos hacía su cabaña. Transpiraba como endemoniado, estoy todo sudado. No puedo creer que vaya a cenar con la chica de mis sueños.

Ella no hablaba simplemente caminaba a mi lado mientras nos acercábamos a la cabaña de Zeus.

Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero. Al entrar me hizo sentar en su sillón.

-Ponte cómodo- me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro, gracias - le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Entonces que quieres? - me pregunto inclinada mirando su refrigerador.

\- Emm que tienes? - a ver si me sigue el juego .

Miró su alacena .

-Fiambre, pan, gaseosa, queso, café y azúcar . Te basta? - Me dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo .

No, no me siguió el juego .

\- Si, seguro.-

Puso el fiambre y el pan en un plato y sirvió la gaseosa .

\- Toma, sírvete .- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado .

\- Gracias me moría de hambre- dije antes de comer mi primer sándwich.

-Sí, se notaba- dijo antes de reír un poco .

-Hay! No he comido desde la mañana.- Dije un poco avergonzado

-Tanto tiempo!? Guau! Yo no soporto no comer por más de 3 horas.

\- Tuve que hacer un par de cosas para mi padre .- dije terminando de comer .

\- Que tipo de trabajos? - dijo. Con la boca llena .

\- Ohm lo típico, ver que los espíritus no se pasen de listos y se cambien de lugar.- "Ojalá que no note que dormí toda la tarde" .

-Ajá y después te dormiste toda la tarde o no? - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Me atragante con la gaseosa.

-Como lo supiste? - Pregunté sorprendido .

\- Cuando te vi tenías la sabana marcada en la mejilla- dijo para luego echarse a reír .

\- Hay! No seas mala estaba cansado, en la mañana si ayude a mi padre . Tuve que hacer muchos viajes sombras .- dije defendiéndome.

-Ok, ok te creo- me miro unos segundos como medio indecisa- hay vos temes novia? -

Me paralice . Ahora si me atragante mucho peor que antes .

-Que dijiste? - la mire sorprendido

\- Que si tienes novia? -me pregunte nuevamente .

Tragué duro

-No, no tengo-

Tome el atrevimiento y le pregunté.

\- Y vos temes novio? - la mire nervioso.

\- No - Se quedó un momento callada-Pero tengo a alguien con el ojo puesto en el-

Eso me rompió el corazón . Sé que nunca se fijaría en mí .

-Ah sí y quién es? - le pregunte desinteresadamente, tratando de cubrir mi nerviosismo .

-Te lo digo? -

-Sí, seguro-

-No te diré el nombre, pero te lo describiré ok? - me miro entre divertida y nerviosa .

-Dale, descríbemelo -

\- Bueno tiene pelo negro, ojos marrones, lindo, reservado, y muy mi tipo . Te suena? - bajo la mirada- Pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser . Es como decirlo? ... prohibido .

\- ja me pasa algo parecido, aunque sé que es imposible que se fije en mi- baje la mirada- Se cómo me ven todos .

-Hey Nico espera, no digas eso.- me agarro la cara para que la mire- Yo no pienso que seas así, sabes que ...- me miro a los ojos- te mostrare lo que vales para mí-

Nos miramos unos momentos

-Que valgo para ti? Thalia- me acerque aún más a ella .

-Todo Nico, eres todo para mí- se acercó hasta el punto que nuestras narices se rozaban-Te amo, con todo mi corazón-

Me acerque un poco más y nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose .

-Yo también te amó Thalía con todo mi corazón-

Finalmente nuestros labios se unieron en un suave beso, sus labios, suaves como la seda . Hacíamos una fusión perfecta, era simplemente perfecto nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida . Pero lo bueno nunca dura . Se nos acabó el aire y nos tuvimos que separar .

\- Te amo tanto Thalia desde que te vi por primera vez- hable con toda la sinceridad del mundo .

\- Yo igual Nico, solo que me di cuenta tarde . Lo siento tanto-

\- No amor, no te disculpes . Como dice el dicho : mejor tarde que nunca-

\- Si tienes razón-

La mire y me fundí en sus ojos azul eléctrico .

-Que tanto me miras? -me dijo divertida .

-Miro lo hermosa que sus-

Se sonrojo .

-Gracias-

Uní nuestras frentes y narices .

-Quien diría que lo que creería que nunca iba a pasar pasara?- le dije

\- Bueno a veces es mejor tardar y que las cosas pasen, que hacerlas rápido y no funcione verdad? -

\- Temes toda la razón-

-Te amo Nico Di Ángelo-

\- Te amo Thalia Grace-

\- Por siempre? -

\- Por siempre-

Y terminamos de fundir nuestro amor en un cálido y amoroso beso .

Fin


End file.
